


A Day With You

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Working as a curse breaker, her daily tasks were uniform, but exciting because there was always something new. However, something was off with her coworker Blaise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	A Day With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven April 2020 Roll-a-Drabble  
> My roll: Blaise/Time Travel  
> Extra requirement: Use these eight words - heaven, abolish, chubby, necklace, tease, slimy, castle, hoodwink

Blaise Zabini was acting odd. Hermione glanced up from the cursed necklace she was working on and watched him pace around his desk. She already thought he was rather odd. Being that rich, why did he take a job as a private curse breaker?

Worse yet, he kept glancing her way. He rarely spoke more than a few words to her and now he couldn't keep himself from looking her way. What was his deal? 

“Any second now,” she heard him murmur. 

She stood back from the necklace, finished with dismantling the curses. Was he about to do something? There was no way she was about to get tricked or hoodwinked by that prat.

Bill Weasley, their boss, burst into the room. “Hey, I need you two to head over to Malfoy Manor. Malfoy asked if he could get some curse breakers to help remove some items.” 

Hermione nodded, grabbing her cloak. “I can go by myself.” 

“Oh?” Blaise clasped his traveling cloak around him. “Two curse breakers are better than one.” 

He followed her out the door. She glanced at him over her shoulder before disapparating. 

She reappeared just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. Blaise appeared moments later and took the lead down the stone path to the front door. 

He used the huge steel knocker and waited. A few moments later, a door opened and a house-elf in a pristine tea towel stood before them. “Welcome to Malfoy Manor,” they squeaked, “Master Malfoy waits in the drawing-room.” 

They followed the elf inside and into the spacious drawing-room. 

“Blaise,” Draco actually smiled, “good to see you. Granger,” he greeted her. “Thank you for coming on short notice.” 

He explained how he found a few things in the attic that were questionable and needed a professional’s touch. Including a pair of stone gargoyles that made him and his wife, Astoria, nervous. “It’s not as if I live in a castle and need that sort of protection.” 

They entered the drafty attic and while she looked around, she couldn’t help overhearing Draco and Blaise’s conversation. 

“So, have you decided on whether you’ll join us on the trip?” Draco asked.

Blaise stilled. “What trip?”

“What trip?” Draco laughed. “Come on. We’ve been wanting to go to Santorini. How could you forget? It’s your favorite place to pick up girls. Anyway, Astoria is finally ready to try that treatment and the doctor is in Santorini.” 

Blaise sighed. “That’s right. Britain has yet to abolish its laws on experimental medical treatment.” 

Draco scoffed. “You make it sound as if they’ll do it eventually.” The blonde suddenly remembered her presence. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. There isn’t much here that I’d like to keep. I’ll be in my study. Be careful.” 

Hermione got to work on the stone gargoyles. She wondered if Bill would like something like this. For laughs. 

“Love?” Blaise stepped around a trunk. 

Did he just call me love? She whirled around. “Excuse me?” 

He stammered. “Sorry, I didn’t -” he cleared his throat, “I meant to say, never mind. I’ll start on this stuff.” 

She turned back to the gargoyle. This was out of the ordinary for Blaise. He concentrated on work and wasn’t one for wasting time or his breath. He didn’t tease and whenever they spoke it was work-related. Never in a million years had he ever used a pet name or called her ‘love’.

They finished their work. Hermione shrunk down the gargoyles and picked up some other items to take back to the shop. 

She offered the gargoyles to Bill, who found them amusing and returned to her desk, skimming over the mail she received. All the while, she looked at Blaise, who looked at his desk in confusion and clearly looked lost. 

The last letter made her groan. It was from the guy she went on a date with last week. He looked good on the surface, but he had a slimy personality. 

“Bloody hell,” Blaise murmured under his breath. 

“You alright there, Zabini?” She asked. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think I know what happened now.”

“What are you talking about?” 

He looked up at her, his gaze steady. “I wonder if you’ll remember this or if it’s all on me?”

Her brows furrowed. “What?”

“Nothing.” He jumped to his feet and left. 

* * *

_ Six years later _

Hermione nestled into her pillow. A warm body settled behind her and she smiled. “Blaise,” she murmured. 

“Oh, thank Merlin.” He breathed into her neck. “This is heaven.” His hand wound around her, caressing her. 

“This?” Her voice lilted. “I look and feel gross. I’m fat -”

“You’re not fat.” She could feel him smile against her shoulder. “If anything, you’re chubby and for good reason.” His hand rested on her stomach. “That’s my baby in there.”

“Oh, your baby?”

“Hermione?” His voice lowered. 

“Yes?” 

“You won’t believe what happened to me.” 

She turned over. “What is it?” 

“I think I time traveled.” 

She blinked. “What?” 

“You probably won’t remember, it was long ago now and maybe technically you didn’t even experience it. But that day we went to Malfoy Manor, with the gargoyles and -”

“And you called me love and were just odd the whole day?” She finished, the memory suddenly flooding her mind. Realization slowly came to. “That was you? Like this you,” her hand was on his heart, “in your past self? That’s…”

“Incredible? Completely mental?” He offered. 

She gave him a small smile. 

“Damn, it must be but it happened. I’m so glad to be back.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I almost walked in and kissed you full on the mouth. I would have ruined everything.” 

“Oh, I would have hexed you from here to Timbuktu. But, what happened?” 

He shrugged. “I was working on something for Theo. Never taking any work from him again.” 

“No more time traveling,” she said before kissing him. 

He deepened their kiss, sighing with relief. “I don’t want to go another day without you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic on the pov of someone who hasn't time traveled and is now interacting with someone who had. I wanted to see if and what they noticed. Hopefully, I did a good enough job with these two. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
